Epoch
by Kitten Trails
Summary: When Sonic and his friends begin to receive strange and unusual letters in the mail, they piece together pieces of the puzzle with strange disappearances of others in the town and realize they might not be who they think they are. Pairing warnings.


Moonlight bathed the suburban land, reflecting a soft glow on anything it could reach for miles. Down in the vast hills and endless fields, was a stone path. The sound of hooves clopping against the rocks echoed across the valley, as the hooves belonged to a horse pulling an elegantly designed-carriage. Laces and curves carved into the wooden body, with curtains hung over the exits to the cart. In the front seat, a dark gray fox with worn out fur and pale brown eyes cracked his whip at the horse. The horse whinnied and reared up, then galloped even faster across the stone pavement. In the seat next to the fox, sat a younger one, probably his sibling. His fur was white and eyes glowing with youth. Atop his head was a blue hat, with golden writing sewn into the base. _Meredith inn_ it read. The younger white fox blinked, and nudged his brother's arm, who had both hands on the reins.

"Brother," he spoke, his high-pitched voice quavering, "shall we check on Mi'lady?" The older fox let out a growl, eyeing his sibling, then sighed defiantly.

"Fine." he grumbled, his voice was scratchy as if his throat was sore and tired of speaking. "We will stop hither." He pulled the reins back, and pulled the horse down to a corner, near a bridge passing. The horse neighed and pulled to a stop, and the white fox hopped out of the seat, and raced over to the carriage. "Mi'lady?" he called out, knocking on the side of the cart. _She'd have me head if I opened it without asking, _the fox thought in fear.

"Huh, what?" a very feminine voice spat from inside the cart. "Why hath we stopped?" the curtain moved and pulled open. Behind it was a dark pink hedgehog with long, grown out quills and blazing green eyes that seemed to glow in the black night. On a side note, she donned a long flowing dress with lacing and frills, and delicate design.

"M—Mi'lady," the white fox began, almost shaking. "Master a—and I have stopped to check on t—thou, for we thou have been undisturbed for quite some time." he stammered, brushing his tail between his legs. The older woman narrowed her eyes to slits, then dipped her head in understanding, a smile carving the side of her mouth.

"We appreciate thy concern," she acknowledged, "And we art fine. Whence shall we arrive?" she asked, opening her eyes again, batting her long eyelashes.

"E—Erm," he stammered again, clearly not knowing the answer.

"We arrive in 2 days." The white fox sighed in relief at his brother's rescue from his humiliation in front of the Miss. "Ye best get sleep tonight, for thou won't be getting much when we get there." The Miss's lips formed a smile once more.

"Wonderful." she exclaimed. The white fox dipped his goodbye as he closed the curtain again and jumped back up to next to where his brother sat. His ear flicked as the sound of Miss turning off the light in the cart, and the area around them growing darker, only to be lit up by the full moon above.

"Thanks," he breathed when he got comfortable, as the older sibling cracked the whip and the horse whinnied and set off again.

"T'was nothing," his tired face grinned in amusement. The carriage set off and went on into the cold night, the wind howling with the feral wolves at the moon. The younger white fox began to feel sleepy, feeling himself drift off in the seat. He jumped backwards when he realized it, and tightened his grip on the handle bar in front of him. He heard his brother snicker again, and sighed. He stared ahead, looking at the endless road through the valley, nothing but fog far far ahead. He felt himself drifting off again, when he saw a light. He blinked his eyes open, realizing he was falling asleep again. He rubbed them and looked back up. The light was still there.

"Do you see that?" he whispered to his brother. The dark gray fox narrowed his eyes at the light ahead, and cocked his head slightly.

"What could that be?" his brother agreed, scratching his forehead. The light was on the end of the road, in the fog far ahead of them.

Coming towards them.

"It looks like it's approaching, brother!" the white fox cried out in fear. The horse stopped, noticing it too and began to cry and panic. The mysterious light had spooked them too.

"What the devil is going on out here?!" The Miss' voice demanded, and the white fox noticed that she had turned her light on and was lifting her head out of the side of the cart. "Why hath thou stopped?"

"T—The light, Miss!" the gray fox croaked out. "It's coming towards us!" She made the shape of her mouth to speak a what? but was interrupted. The white fox hadn't noticed how close the light had gotten, and was racing right towards them!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" All three of them screamed, as the light got so close, so bright, everything went a blinding white. The younger fox shut his eyes so tight he thought he'd never open them again, expecting to be hit by something, oh, he didn't even know what. But wasn't.

He opened his eyes.

The light was gone.

He lowered his hands, and looked around him. The Miss was hanging outside the cart, covering her eyes tightly. His brother was doing the same where he sat. The horse just stood there. He swallowed and turned back, behind Miss. The light had passed directly through them. He blinked in surprise, as he watched the light race across the stone path into the night, until it vanished into the fog.


End file.
